the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Blue Oblivion
The War of the Blue Oblivion, also known as the Blue Oblivion Crisis, was a conflict that occured in the aftermath of the Stythe Wars between the Swords of the Soundboard (allied with the Bound Swords and the League Military) and the forces of the rejuvinated Revenant, her servant Miniwafwawa, and her political allies in the League including 'The Governers' and Commander Proportionally Accurate. The War started during the Hunt for Dazzle, which was put on hold after Detective McBabe, having contacted the Swords of the Soundboard claiming to have information on Dazzle's whereabouts, was shot and killed by Mr. Merrilocks, a servant of the Revenant. Shocked by this, as they believed the Revenant and her minions dead, the Swords realised that she must have been resurrected and travelled to Inon II to enlist the help of League investigatory forces to deal with this new threat. Once on Inon II, they spoke with the new Supreme Commander of the League Navy - Commander Proportionally Accurate, who informed them that their request had been processed by the League and denied. Suspicious, Hickory Dickory Dock attempting to force the Commander to allow them access to the League Council Chambers, but he revealed to them that he had joined forces with a rising political faction in the League known as 'The Governers', who were led by the mysterious Revenant. Revealing his betrayal, the Commander attacked the Swords but they escaped aboard the Moderatefella, which was newly repaired. Travelling as fugitives, Hickory Dickory Dock suggested that they gain help from the leader of a newly emerging faction - the Bound Swords, which had been growing in secret within the Swords of the Soundboard and was led by the equally powerful Omnipowerful Oracle. However, SuperNutty refused their help, calling them traitors to the Soundboard and locking himself away in his fortress. However, he soon came under Siege from his own Soundfellas, and the Bound Swords had to rescue him. Realising that the Revenant was taking control of all demonic spirits and entities that existed in the Galaxy, the Bound Swords deduced that she would attempt to claim the wealth of demonic artifacts located in The Crypt, and travelled there to prevent that from happening. However, upon arriving, they were confronted by Commander Proportionally Accurate and Mr. Merrilocks, who revealed to them that the Revenant wished to possess the body of Shirazzle Dazzle in order to sway the League Senate and make herself ruler of the League. In the resulting Battle, Mr. Merrilocks was killed but the Commander escaped, and Hickory discovered that the Chamber of Music had been opened. Venturing forth into the Chamber, Hickory was confronted by Miniwafwawa, son of Emewafwawa, who had pledged his allegiance to the Revenant and given her access to the Chamber of Music. Hickory fought with Miniwafwawa and attempted to sway him over to the light, revealing that his father fought for the Forces of Good during the Battle of the Distortion World, and died a hero. Convinced, Miniwafwawa attempted to revert his mistake but was stopped and critically injured by the Revenant, who appeared in the Chamber to claim the artifacts inside. Hickory dragged Miniwafwawa to the Moderatefella and ordered a takeoff, but not before detonating charges that the Bound Swords had placed all around the Crypt, collapsing the Catacombs. The Moderatefella was damaged during the explosion but was able to dock on the 1Pyramid, an airship owned by 2Pyramidz, a former member of the Clique. Attempting to reach their rallying point proved difficult, however, as the airship was attacked by Commander Proportionally Accurate, who had been ousted from the League Military after his deception was discovered but had been able to procure several powerful warships. Crippled, the 1Pyramid crashed, and the Bound Swords boarded the Moderatefella and shot down many of the Commander's ships. 2Pyramidz, Hickory and Lesbitrix boarded Commander Proportionally Accurate's ship and 2Pyramidz sacrificed himself to destroy the vessel, killing the Commander but also himself in the process. Now without a ship, the Bound Swords made for Barnhill, a small town near their beloved Blue City. But upon entering the town, they were attacked by the leader of the Governers himself, Prince George the Failure, who had survived the Battle of Parliament and planned to have the Revenant possess him so that he could rule the League. Samuramanda and Shurachiken held off his Cavaliers whilst the rest of the Bound Swords beat the Failure to death with a textbook on Economics. Leaving Barnhill, the Bound Swords finally caught sight of the Blue CIty - but it had been reformatted by the Revenant into Minas Cahnon, a refuge for the Governers who had been ousted from Inon II by the League. The Bound Swords made for the Great Library, where they fought the Revenant and her forces with all their might, and the nature of their plight compelled the Omnipowerful Oracle to deliver unto them Shirazzle Dazzle, who returned from his exile with newfound combat prowess. With the combined strength of the Oracle, Dazzle, Hickory and SuperNutty, as well as the other Bound Swords, the Revenant was confined to a small crystal ball which was delivered to the League for safekeeping, and the Blue City was restored to its former glory. Now finally reuinted and reunified, the Forces of Good could at least enjoy their hard-earned victories, and began the process of rebuilding Minas Music, Minas Maths and the Crypt anew, this time with a vision of hope and happiness to cleanse the dark powers that had reigned over these lands for so long. Category:Battles Category:Wars Category:Just Plain Weird